


Endear

by Steadfxst



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Jake wants to try something new in bed, and Jim wants to indulge him.





	Endear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [retweet_this](https://archiveofourown.org/users/retweet_this/gifts).



> For further enjoyment:
> 
> 1\. http://mustendorse.tumblr.com/post/174683969766/steadfast-the-view-the-position-of
> 
> 2\. http://steadfast.tumblr.com/post/173658023303/armandoiannucci-highly-cursed-audio-listen-at

They always start with kissing. A lot of kissing. Jake’s always found kissing to be the most arousing foreplay, and Jim was so good at indulging him. He liked to be pet. He liked hands in his hair, and Jim’s tongue in his mouth. He liked when Jim nibbled on his lip until it was swollen, and he imagines what he’ll look like on camera the next day. Wonders if anyone will notice.

Being close enough to Jim was usually all the distraction he needed to escape his own head, but lately there was something he’d been wanting to try. Something he’d been wanting to ask Jim about, but was too shy to bring up.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Jim says.

Jim knows him too well, Jake concludes.

“Sorry,” Jake says. 

“Am I boring you?” Jim murmurs against his lips.

“No. God no. I—It’s stupid.”

“Well now you _have_ to tell me.” Jim laughs, pulls back enough to look at him properly. Jim has beautiful eyes. Jim kisses him again. “Tell me.”

Jake’s face gets red, and Jim tries not to press or pry, which is difficult considering it’s what he does for a living. Or tries to do when the administration will let him.

“I wanna call you daddy.”

Jim stills.

“What?”

Jake shakes his head.

“God, I know. I know. The implications are weird—”

“Because I’m older than you?” Jim asks.

“Well, yeah, partly. And partly because it’s such a creepy old man cliché, and I don’t want things to be awkward.”

It’s not like him to be so flustered, especially around Jim. He’s always felt comfortable around him. Which tells Jim that this is something Jake has wanted for a while. Jake’s red up to his ears, and he’s not looking at him, which is even more out of the ordinary because the Jake he knows can’t take his eyes off of him.

“Jake.”

“I just like the idea of you protecting me and holding me and wanting me, okay? There. Are you happy now?”

“Jake, it’s fine. I mean, if that’s what you want, I’m not gonna say ‘no’ to you. Especially not to something so relatively benign.”

“Really?” Jake asks. “You’re not gonna tease me about it?”

“Well, I didn’t say _that_. Nothing you can’t handle though. I promise.” Then, softer, he adds, “I want to take care of you.”

Jake swallows at that.

“I want you to be proud of me.”

“I am proud of you,” Jim says.

“I wanna be good for you.”

If Jim wasn’t hard before, he certainly was now.

“Yeah? You wanna be good for your daddy?”

Jake feels his dick twitch when he hears Jim say it for the first time. He says it so casually too. Like he does this all the time.

“Tell me what to do,” Jake says.

It slips out of his mouth before he can stop it. Where had that even come from? That hadn’t been part of his plan when he was trying to decide if and how to share this information with Jim, but now that he’s said it, it feels so real and true. He means it. He wants Jim to tell him what to do.

“Blow me.”

He says it carefully, weighing Jake’s response. As though he knows Jake is still shaky on this concept and what he wants from it. But Jake nods his head in affirmation, so Jim guesses everything is okay.

Jake starts moving a little further down the bed when Jim breaks for a moment to say, “You have to tell me if I do something wrong, okay? I’ll try this with you, but—you have to tell me.”

Jake licks his lips and nods.

“Promise,” Jim instructs.

“I promise.”

“You promise what?”

“I promise, daddy.”

Jim smirks. He kind of liked that. The trust shining in Jake’s baby blues, the way his lower lip was pouting. It was—it was something.

Jake makes quick work of his boxers after that, and Jim is exposed. Jake takes him in hand, strokes him a few times. He loved the way Jake’s hand fit around him, tight and warm. Normally, this would be the moment when Jake would grab lube from his discarded pants’ pocket, and Jim would work him open with his fingers, but they have other plans today, and soon Jake is lowering his head to wrap his lips around Jim’s dick.

“Fuck,” he says.

Jake smirks around his dick, and Jim has to remember not to come on his face right then and there. 

“Deeper,” Jim says, and Jake obliges.

Jim curls his fingers around Jake’s ears, raking through the soft grey hair there. Jake moans appreciatively.

“God, you’re so good at this. You’re so good,” Jim says.

If Jake was being good for his daddy, then Jim supposed it was only right to tell him so. It actually made Jake whine, which felt mind-blowingly good. He feels Jake’s throat convulse.

“Fuck, you’re—you’re doing good. I’m so proud of you. Feel so good on me.”

Jake pulls off for a moment to take some deep, gulping breaths.

“Sorry, daddy. I—I’m trying. I—”

“Fuck, Jake.”

Jim pulls Jake towards him and kisses him, wet and openmouthed. Jake moans as they grind to together, and he decides he needs his boxers off and Jim inside him now. Now, now, now.

“Jim? Daddy?”

Jim gets the idea. They’ve done this enough times that he knows what Jake wants. And he certainly knows what he wants.

“Do you have—?”

“Yeah,” Jake replies.

He hops off the bed and retrieves the bottle of lube, not from his pants’ pocket as Jim had expected, but from a small travel bag in his suitcase. Jake gets on his hands and knees without having to be asked, and Jim wonders how he got to be so fucking lucky.

* * *

Sometimes Jim wonders what he did in a past life to be so lucky. What did he ever do to have this—Jake Tapper moaning on his cock—happen to him?

“Fuck, Jake.”

Jake whimpers, and Jim thinks he’s going to lose it.

He watches Jake reach a hand down to jerk himself off, and he feels a sudden possessiveness overtake him. He swats Jake’s hand away.

“Jim, please. I have to.”

“No,” Jim says.

He pulls Jake’s hips back towards him. It’s forceful enough to knock Jake off balance, and his shoulders drop to the bed, arms at his sides. Jake buries his face into the hotel pillow. He mutters something Jim can’t hear.

“Talk to me, Jake.”

Jake turns his head to the side, and Jim’s hips stutter out of rhythm. God, Jake looked fucked out, and they weren’t even finished yet. His hair was mussed in an endearing way. His lips were already such a perfect natural pink, and now they just looked obscene, almost red from kissing and sucking him off, and biting them. He was pouting now.

“I said, please let me touch myself, daddy.”

“Fuck,” Jim says. “Yeah, shit. Okay.”

 _Real eloquent. Really in charge kind of language, Jim_ , he tells himself. _Anny other one-syllable words you want to throw out there?_

He doesn’t know if the “daddy” in Jake’s head was supposed to stop him a second time or if he was supposed to offer to jerk him off. He had told Jake to be vocal, but he should’ve known that was a doomed mission from the start. For the both of them. 

_Maybe next time,_ Jim thinks.

Jake doesn’t waste any time, and he eagerly reaches his hand back down to jerk himself off. He does it so desperately and makes such sweet noises that Jim thinks it’s only fair to warn him that he was close.

“ _Oh!_ ” Jake whines.

Suddenly, he’s coming, hard, around his cock, and Jim doesn’t have the time or presence of mind to give the proper warning outside of a garbled, “Jake, wait—” that was never going to be enough to stop anything.

Jim latches his mouth on to Jake’s neck, biting there so as not to be too noisy and disturb one of the other hotel patrons who were likely slumbering on the other side of the walls. Jake makes good use of the pillow again until they both sag into the mattress.

“So that was—Was that what you wanted?” Jim asks.

Jake’s still panting, but he’s grinning.

“It was a good start.”

“Well, fuck you too,” Jim says.

“No,” Jake laughs. “This is always what I want. I was talking about the daddy thing. I think it was a good start. Could use some work. Maybe a backstory?”

“You need sources for your sexual fantasies now?”

“Shut up,” Jake says.

He leans in to kiss him, and Jim happily obliges. He lifts his arm up so Jake can lie down next to him.

“Thank you,” Jake says when he pulls his mouth away.

Jim gives a half-smile.

“Don’t mention it. And we can try it again. If you want.”

Jim doesn’t mind. 

Especially not when it makes Jake smile like that.


End file.
